Let Her Feel
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Even though she had hoped for it, Sonny Munroe just wished that it didn't hurt so much to let her feel. Written for LoveNeverSleep's contest. Sonny&Chad


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Disney does. I am just using the characters to create a story that is being begged to be told.**

**Hi, this is an entry for LoveNeverSleep's contest! Please enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

><p><span>Let Her Feel<span>

By: 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Growing Up<strong>_

Who said she wanted to? Who said she had to? She was perfectly content being the innocent, naive child from Wisconsin.

She wanted to be the kid from that show _So Random. _

Someone showed her the many setbacks from her desire.

Chad showed her the world that they would share together.

Because he showed her a reason, no many reasons, to grow up

She knew if she didn't -

she wouldn't be able to explore the world.

Unleash her imagination, conspire magic through her acting.

She wouldn't be able to inspire others.

Help others work through their problems with the pressure to be perfect.

She wouldn't be able to experience new things.

She wouldn't be able to feel differently.

Experience new types of love and feelings.

Experience heartache and anguish.

Develop new types of friendships.

She wouldn't be able to mature into a woman -

She would not be able to **grow up**_._

All she wanted now was to everyone to

Let her feel.

**_Trying New Things_**

Never an ambassador for trying new things, it was not a wonder when she is adamant against an unplanned road trip with Chad.

But it was a wonder when she agreed to bungee jumping out of all things.

Never a risk taker, she had taken a step out of her comfort zone.

And jumped onto the clouds from the skyscrapers

and saw countless of possibilities.

She was able to see things from new perspectives.

See things, view the world differently.

She wasn't sure what conspired the change.

Perhaps it was on the insistence of Chad.

She always had heard that love made you do crazy things.

She just didn't know how _crazy_ **those things she tried** would be.

**_Going Away_**

It was always hard, she could not lie.

Moving away from something so comfortable and so safe

To a world of new possibilities.

She wasn't so sure about it first,

But it had been Chad who showed her how going away at first

Would be without a doubt difficult

But it always ended in great things.

**"Going away **will always be hard, for you and me. But I promise, Sonny, you will not regret your choice," he had said.

"And I will always be behind you if you ever fall," he added.

With a wink and a kiss to her forehead, he waved to her in the airport terminal

Before she left to a new world of possibilities.

New deals, offers had poured in

After her successful movie debut.

And she had Chad to thank for introducing her

To a whole new world.

And assuring her that **going away** would never change who she was

And who they were together.

She knew because of him, nothing would ever come between them.

Even if it meant a little distance between them.

**_Being Scared_**

She was afraid of many things, as are a lot of people.

She was scared of putting herself out there.

Scared of getting hurt.

And like many people, she didn't want them to hinder her from doing the things she love.

But unlike some people, she had someone to reassure her that she has nothing to be afraid of.

Nothing to hold her back.

She had someone to encourage all the time.

She had Chad.

Chad, who would always catch when she fall.

Who she would do anything for.

And because of him and her love for him, she is not afraid anymore.

Because she knows, with him by her side,

She has nothing to be afraid of and no reason to **be scared.**

**_Heartache_**

Love, she realized, much too late

Had its own feelings and experiences she had succumbed to.

She wished that she had someone to share it with

Not having to endure it all alone.

She missed having

Someone giving her a reason to **grow up**.

Someone to encourage to try **new things**.

Someone to assure her **going away **will not spread them apart.

Someone to tell her that she had no reason to **be scared**.

Someone to catch her when she fell.

She was sorry that she had let things go this far.

She was sorry that there had been misunderstanding and disputes.

She was so sorry that she had been the one to walk away.

Her **heartache** is unbearable alone.

Even though she had hoped for it,

Sonny Munroe just wished that it didn't hurt so much to

Let her feel.

* * *

><p><em>The hardest thing about growing up is that you have to do what's best for you, <em>

_even if it means breaking someone's heart. _

_Including your own._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p><strong>Always exploring and unleashing,<strong>

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


End file.
